


SFW A TO Z: H  + I  + J w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [56]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	SFW A TO Z: H  + I  + J w/ Triple H

* * *

##  **H = HUGS** (DO THEY HUG THEIR S/O? HOW OFTEN?)

_-Hunter hugs you all the time._

_\- He likes to wrap his arms around your waist._

_-Whether you are standing up or on the couch, on a plane or in a bed he will hug you._

_-He likes to keep you close to him._

_-Though he likes spooning you on the bed._

##  **I = INTIMACY** (HOW ROMANTIC ARE THEY? DO THEY HAVE PROBLEMS WITH INTIMACY?) 

_-Hunter is very romantic._

_-He likes treating you like a queen out of the bedroom and in the bedroom._

_-He likes to spoil you._

_-Buying you flowers._

_-Opening the car door for you and closing it._

-Opening the doors for you to walk through.

_-Taking you out to fancy restaurants._

_-Drinking champagne._

_-Taking you on romantic dates._

_-Stargazing._

_-Holding your hand._

_-Kissing your hand._

_-Caring for you when you are sick or have your period._

_-Kissing your cheek._

_-Surprise dates, or just surprises in general._

_-Making you breakfast in the morning._

_-Overly affectionate._

_-Picnic dates._

_-Giving you his undivided attention._

_-Love notes._

_-Making your favourite meal._

_-Cooking together._

_-Giving you massages, or booking you spa dates._

_-Cuddles._

##  **J = JEALOUS** (DO THEY GET JEALOUS? HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN JEALOUS?)

-Hunter gets jealous when man flirt with you.

_-Like any man, he will protectively wrap his arm around you, either your shoulder or waist,._

_-Pulling you close to him glaring at the guy._

_-And telling him you are taken. “Sorry buddy, she’s taken.” Hunter grumbled, glaring at the man._

_-Sometimes the guys will test him back talking and other times they will scrabble away. Hunter smirking as they run off._

_-Though if they test him Hunter handles it well._


End file.
